


A Night On The Town

by RosyPalms



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Cockblocking, Exhibitionism, F/M, Heavy Petting, Missionary Position, Open Relationships, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: A couple visits a club in Booty Bay and get lucky.





	A Night On The Town

The Tipsy Murloc, one of the many establishments in Booty Bay that allow their customers to spend a fun evening on the dance floor. Tonight, a human couple decided that it was time to show those goblins and pirates how to dance, and went inside. She was petite, ginger, and wore her hair in a bowl cut. She wore a short black dress that barely covered her cute little rump. He was a heavily tanned harbor worker. His head was bald and his face was adorned with a grandiose mustache. As for his attire, he came dressed in a wife beater which showed off his strong arms and some tight leather pants. 

The place was packed, bodies of all shapes and sizes were putting their best moves on display in the dusky dance hall. A band of gnomes and goblins, fronted by a female gnome with one hell of a voice and a bright green tower of hair on her head, provided the music for the festivities. The low lighting, the heat of so many bodies and the fine dance music made for an intimate atmosphere. First order of business was alcohol. The couple made its way to the bar. The bartender, a male orc, greeted them heartily and asked for their order. The couple looked at each other significantly and said, in unison: “Give us the strongest stuff you got!”  
“That’s what I’m talking about! Humans with some semblance of a spine! And strong stomachs”, the orc mused while he prepared two shots of a clear liquid. The ginger took a whiff and felt fire in her nostrils. She shot her boyfriend a big grin and nodded approvingly. Then they downed the shots.  
“How is it? Wanna run home to mommy yet?”, the orc teased. The couple slammed their glasses on the counter and told him, again in unison: “Another!”

After getting nice and buzzed they began what they came for in the first place. The dancing crowd welcomed them with open arms. The air was filled with perfume, sweat, incense and a rainbow of other odors the patrons had brought in with them. It was exciting, every new fragrance promised a new interesting dance partner. The ginger caught the scent of roses and followed it to a female orc of all people. Conversation was only possible by invading each others personal space due to the loud music and the ambient noise of more than a hundred dancing people, which neither of them minded very much. They danced close, exchanged smoldering looks and explored each others bodies in rhythm with the music. The ginger let her hands wander from the orc shoulder blades down over her exposed mid-riff. She went further down until she reached that sweet green booty, clad in tiny shorts. While she started fondling those firm buttocks the orc placed her strong hands under the gingers arms. The orc held her like that while the her thumbs played with her nipples through the thin fabric of her dress. The teasing made her little titties feel all fuzzy and nice. That lady knew how to warm up her engines just right.  
The ginger was about to just shove her tongue into the orcs mouth when the green-skinned tease yelped. Behind her stood a dwarf flashing a dirty grin. One hand pointed towards the exit while the other gave that bodacious green booty a slap, causing another, although smaller, yelp. The orc kissed her human dance partner goodbye on the lips and left with the dwarf. The ginger stood there a moment, watching the butt she’d be kneading the past ten minutes walk away with a dwarf’s big grubby hand on it.  
Cock-blocked, she melded back into the crowd looking for another fun partner. It occurred to her that she hadn’t seen her boyfriend in a while but he was probably already fingering some girl in the restroom while she had lost that sexy beast of an orc to a stupid dwarf.  
She bumped hips with a buxom blood elf, petted the tails of a few draenei and got hit on by several guys, one of which was a tauren, but non of these people tickled her fancy. Eventually, having moved close to a wall, she felt someone bump into her from behind. She turned and looked up into the green face of a troll. He danced leisurely and smiled at her past is thick stumpy tusks. She took it as an invitation and started to dance with him. He was very tall and topless. His torso was toned and sinewy. His lower body was clad in what looked like a skirt. It was actually a Long piece of fabric that got tied around the hips in a particular fashion. She had seen many locals wear these and assumed that they probably enjoyed the draft in the jungle heat. After looking at the thing and musing about its stylishness and practicality the troll decided to spice things up. He took his skirt by the hem and pulled it up. He wasn’t wearing anything underneath. The ginger couldn’t help but ogle the troll’s member flopping around as he kept dancing.  
She kept moving but her eyes were glued to that green trouser snake. She loved her boyfriend but the one thing he couldn’t do was fuck her right. He cock was just too small for her and his performance with mouth and fingers was sub-par. She needed this. The ginger began dancing more seductively. She flashed more skin, showed off her nipples once or twice and even just flat out rubbing her crotch in front of him. It had the desired effect. She could watch as his cock started to swell and stand up until its full engorged length was pointing right at her. If there was any doubt about what he planned on doing with her, then those were set aside when he stopped dancing and simple thrust his hips in her direction, making his hard dick bob up and down.  
Some of the dancers around them had noticed their dirty dancing and clearly liked it. Some of the ladies around them stared at his penis just as hungrily as she imagined she was doing. Afraid of getting cheated out of a nice fuck again she decided to take matters into her own hands. So she grabbed his dick and said: “Let’s go somewhere more quiet”.  
“I know just da place, mon”, he said with a big toothy grin and led her out the back door.  
Outside she ran into the buxom blood elf again, though she was currently occupied with eating draenei pussy. The troll led her a bit further towards some crates and dropped his skirt. The night was clear and the moon shone brightly, allowing the ginger to really appreciate that hulking figure she was about to bang. She hadn’t even noticed his red Mohawk up until now. Him standing there naked made her feel a bit overdressed, so she let her little black dress slide from her shoulders and approached the troll. His tusks were far enough apart for her to go in for a deep kiss. He tasted like raw meat and booze. She started jerking his cock while one of his thick digits pushed her panties aside and dug into her snatch. The troll fingered her slow and deeply. It made her wish her boyfriend knew how to do even as little as this because she was getting wet to the point of dripping. The troll pulled his finger out, inspected it and gave it a lick.  
“It be like a riva down dere”, he chuckled. In response, she took the finger that had been inside her a moment prior and licked it, too.  
“Well, if you throw a dog a bone”, she squeezed his cock for emphasis, “the dog’s gonna droll”.  
“Den let’s feed da dog already, ya?”. He quickly pulled her panties down, picked her up and sat her on a crate. She spread her legs and let them rest on his shoulders while he lined up his shot. He slowly pushed inside, coaxing a drawn out moan from the little ginger. It had been too long since her last decent fuck. He couldn’t get the whole thing inside but once he had bottomed out he started pumping at a nice, relaxed pace. His hands went to fondle her little titties, flicking, squeezing and twisting her niples in the process. The ginger simply leaned back and enjoyed the ride. He was hitting all her favorite spots and even showed her some new ones. By the way he was groaning she could tell that he loved it just as much as she did.  
“So you like girls with small boobs?”, she asked, breathlessly.  
“It’s just dat you small girlies always be the tightest”.  
“You want tight? I’ll give you tight”, and she squeezed as much as she could. A long, drawn out _fuck_ escaped the troll when she started strangling his snake in earnest. That reaction was music to her ears.  
The troll got more and more turned on and started going rougher as a result. Her tight grasp and his hard thrusting made it more intense for both of them. Every time he hit her deeply she saw stars and shivers ran down her spine. They were moaning loud enough for someone on the nearby street to hear them now, surely. The thought of getting caught like this made it even better for her. She reached between her legs and started playing with her clit to reach her climax faster and boy did it come fast. Before she knew what was happening spasms shook her pussy and she was squealing unintelligibly. She rode that high for a while thanks to the continued thrusts from the troll.  
Once she’d come down from her high she noticed the labored breathing of her lover. Aww, he is holding it for my sake, she thought.  
“Where do you want it, mo?n”, he asked, clearly having trouble containing himself. The ginger made him pull out until only his tip was left inside. Then she grabbed his shaft and started jerking it hard.  
“Yeah, baby. Cum for me! Gimme that nut!”  
She felt his cock throb as jets of hot sperm were pumped inside her. She admired the flexing of his abdomen with ever shot.  
“Yeah, that’s a good boy. Let it all out”, she whispered into the troll’s ear while it was his turn to ride out his climax.

__

After a short post-coital make-out session they prepared to go back inside. He wrapped himself in his skirt again while she pulled her dress back over her head. She was about to go back inside when the troll called out to her.  
“Hey mon, don’t forget deez”. He tossed something at her and upon catching it she recognized her panties. It was a black little g-string, the sides where tied into ribbons. Instead of pulling them down wholesale the troll could’ve just pulled a string on either side and gotten it out of the way in a jiffy. The fabric in front was very thin to the point of being see through. A naughty little thing that sadly didn’t come into play that night. Instead of putting them back on she gave them back to the troll.  
“A little souvenir”, she said with a cheeky smile. The troll chuckled, clearly pleased with the gift. The ginger leaned in and started whispering into his ear.  
“Make the next girl you fuck put it on for you. And as you fuck her while she’s wearing it, think about me instead of her”, she told him in husky tones. The thought of the troll thinking about her while banging another woman was making her horny again. The troll heaved a sigh. Clearly he also liked that idea.

After coming back inside the ginger parted ways with the troll and went back to the bar. Her boyfriend showed up again shortly thereafter and they left, having had enough fun for the night. As they walked back to their place, hand in hand, the ginger could still feel some of the trolls semen running down her legs. She didn’t tell her boyfriend whom she had been with that night. They never told each other about their flings. It made her wonder what he had been up to all night but it didn’t really matter. He seemed like he enjoyed himself and that was all that mattered.

She would have never guessed that while she had been filled to the brim with troll dick, he had been spit-roasted between a draenei and a goblin in the rest room. If only she knew he shared her passion for cock.


End file.
